1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch detection devices that can detect an external proximate object, which are what is called a touch panel, have recently been attracting attention. Touch panels are mounted on or integrated with a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, to be used as display devices with a touch detection function. Some types of display devices with a touch detection function are known, including display devices provided with a capacitance touch sensor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-244958 (JP-A-2009-244958) describes a display device with a touch sensor including detection electrodes for a sensor in a frame area of a TFT substrate. The frame area surrounding a display area is provided with a plurality of detection electrodes for a sensor individually separated from one another.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-66837 (JP-A-2000-66837) describes a pressure detecting digitizer that includes liquid crystal display cells, and gate lines and drain lines provided in mutually intersecting directions. The pressure detecting digitizer disclosed in JP-A-2000-66837 detects pressure applied to a liquid crystal display panel based on capacitance changes of the liquid crystal display cells provided at respective intersections of the gate lines and the drain lines.
In the display device with a touch sensor described in JP-A-2009-244958, the detection electrodes for a sensor are provided as a group of individual electrodes and allocated to operation buttons corresponding to various functions of a display application, for example. JP-A-2009-244958 has no description of pressure detection. When the pressure detecting digitizer disclosed in JP-A-2000-66837 receives input performed at a plurality of positions on the liquid crystal display panel, the pressure detecting digitizer may possibly have difficulty in detecting accurate input positions and magnitude of pressure.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a detection device, a display device, and an electronic apparatus that can accurately detect pressure.